Chains on Me
| image = Boys marching.jpg | band = Dan Povenmire | runtime = 1:32 | genre = Blues Rock | band2 = Dan Povenmire | album = Phineas and Ferb (Soundtrack) | before = None. | after = X-Ray Eyes | video = 7KMJf6hEtco}} is a song that is played when Phineas and Ferb are in the Smile Away Reformatory School. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). It shows how the Sergeant is forcing all of the children to abandon their imagination and creativity, with Phineas and Ferb receiving the most indoctrination since they have the most of both. Lyrics I woke up this mornin', and the world was gray Haven't seen the sun since they hauled me away The boss man says there's no use in tryin' He won't let me color outside of the lines Got these chains on me And, they're draggin' me down Got these chains on me Hear that clankin' sound? Got these chains on me Mister, hear my song Don't say imagination is morally wrong Mm-hmm-hmm Drink of water, boss? As long as I've been here I've got nothin' to show Try to make somethin' but the boss says no Wanna be creative but the man won't hear it That big boss man is tryin' to crush my spirit Got these chains on me They won't let me fly Got these chains on me Won't tell me why Got these chains on me Mister, hear my song Don't say imagination is morally wrong No, they won't let us dance or bang that gong 'Cause they say imagination is morally wrong! Trivia *Even though he wasn't involved with Phineas and Ferb's invention for that day, Phineas and Ferb's friend, Baljeet was in Smile Away Reformatory School as well. The only reason Baljeet was in the Smile Away Reformatory School because he got kicked out of summer school (his grades were "too high"). *In Spanish, the title of the song is "Mis Cadenas Son" (My Chains Are). *Dan Povenmire, singer of the song, also used his "wild parsnip" voice for E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. in "Jerk De Soleil" and for Leave the Busting to Us! in "Leave the Busting to Us!".Piper's Picks TV #031. *This song lyrics and style can be a reference to Sixteen Tons, because this song shares attributes with Sixteen Tons that complains about the oppressiveness in the coal mines. (And this song complains about the oppressiveness in the Reformatory School). Also the melodies are very similar. Link to a live performance *The song can also be partnered with the song The Cat Came Back. The melodies are very similar and the background music works for both. *The YouTube channel for Disney Channel has identified this song as "Chains." Chains Music Video - Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMW Work # 10174150, registered under the title of Chains. Listed on the soundtrack as Chains On Me. See also *''The Good Life'' *''Funky Rhythms in the Bathroom'' *List of songs *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" References de:Ich fühl' mich nicht frei es:Mis Cadenas Son pl:Ja łańcuchy mam Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Dan Povenmire